You Sent Me Flying
by whereJIJisalive
Summary: When Kurt falls out of his bed, who is better to pick him up and tuck him back in than Blaine?   Now also includes the morning after this nightly incident.
1. You sent me flying

**A/N: Just a short one. My first Glee-fic, but I think it turned out cute. By the way, just pretend Kurt and Blaine are roommates, it was the only way this little idea of mine would work out. (Somebody loves reviews!)**

**Title from a song on the Amy Winehouse CD, Frank. I was looking for a title that would work on this story, and this one just screamed at me x)**

**Disclaimer: Neither Glee, nor its characters belong to me.**

Blaine Anderson woke up startled. A loud thud had sounded as something hit the floor. He slowly opened his eyes, still drunk with sleep, and looked suspiciously around his and Kurt's shared bedroom. He abruptly sat up as he saw Kurt laying splayed out on the floor on the other end of the room. He was still sleeping soundly. Blaine smiled and made his way over to his friend, clad only in striped boxer briefs and an off-white t-shirt. He took a moment to marvel over how anyone could ever fall out of their bed like that – and not notice. He decided he couldn´t leave the poor boy sleeping on the cold floor, so he gently picked him up, bridal style, and put him back in his bed. He was very light, Blaine noticed. And very warm.

He looked down at the sleeping form, who was curling up into fetal position unconsciously.

"Blaine..." he murmured.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, momentarily not realizing Kurt had only spoken in his sleep.

"Blaine..." Kurt stirred. "Be my..." the sleep in his voice contorted his words, making them hard for Blaine to comprehend. "Be my boyfr..."

_Did he just say what I think he said, _Blaine asked himself, eyes wide as he continued listening.

Kurt mumbled something intelligible and almost reached his hand out towards Blaine. In reply, Blaine sat down on the edge of the single bed, suddenly reminded of how tired he still was. His smile turned into a grin as he continued watching his roommate. Kurt was sleeping on his side, face turned towards Blaine, comforter covering only his lower body and legs. His t-shirt had slid up over his navel, and the pale patch of skin that was visible made Blaine nothing but curious. He had seen Kurt without a shirt before – he couldn´t _not _have, living in the same room as him – but Kurt had always been so self-conscious, so cautious. Now he was relaxed, neutral.

He simply could not resist – he reached out and stroke Kurt's hint of abs, hoping his hand wasn´t cold enough to wake his roommate up. Without thought, he lay himself down next to Kurt, face in line with Kurt's chest. He snuggled closer, smiling as Kurt unconsciously did the same. Falling swiftly asleep, he wasted no thought of how this would look in the morning.


	2. Why are you in my bed?

**A/N: Due to popular request, here is a 'sequel' to You sent me flying. This is the morning scene x) Read at your own risk, I have to say though, if you don´t want to be disappointed, or if you want to keep it all in your head, you might not want to read this. Even though I think it fit as a one-shot, and I don´t want to spoil things for those who whole-heartedly agree, I am happy with this. I think it´s a nice version of what could have happened after the previous scene. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Glee, nor its characters belong to me.**

Kurt woke up, squinting against the light from the window. He stretched, reaching his arm out and expecting to feel the soft cover that had slid off him during the night. Instead, his hand touched the fabric of a t-shirt, worn over a warm chest. Kurt jerked upwards, sitting up awkwardly.

_Blaine is in my bed! Blaine is in my bed...!_

Kurt's little inner eruption only got worse when he realized that Blaine's arm was still loosely draped around his waist. Shocked, but still not willing to move away from the tender touch of someone with which his relationship was meant to be platonic, he softly nudged his roommate's shoulder.

"Blaine? Blaine, wake up!" Kurt said shrilly, but he didn´t dare to shake the other boy out of dreamland.

Blaine stirred and pulled Kurt in tighter, causing him to slide down again.

"Blaine..." Kurt all but whispered. Every inch of his body and heart was yelling at him to stay where he was and let himself drift off to sleep in the arms of his long-time crush once again. But once he made the mistake of glancing at the watch on his bedside table, he knew he couldn´t let Blaine sleep. It was, to say the least, time to get up and get ready for school. However, Kurt simply didn´t have the heart to extricate himself from Blaine's arms.

"Blaine," he whispered once again.

"Kurt..." Blaine seemed to be waking up, albeit slowly. "Kurt!" he exclaimed, almost falling off the bed in his attempts to put some distance between the two of them. He took a deep breath. "Kurt," he repeated.

Kurt could almost _see_ the cogwheels turning in his head. "Right," he drew a hand through his boisterous hair.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, pretending they had not been laying in a very intimate position just over a minute ago.

"Yeah?" Blaine appeared to be doing the same.

"Why," he paused, taking an encouraging breath, "are you in my bed?"

Blaine looked back and forth from his own bed on the other side of the room, to Kurt, and down to his crossed legs that were resting firmly on Kurt's bed.

Kurt observed that the other boy looked adorable doing so, looking all forlorn.

Blaine opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again and remained silent. "You fell out of your bed," he finally said, as if that explained everything. Perhaps – to Blaine – it did.

"So?" The younger boy prompted. He wanted more than that.

"So..." Blaine looked as if he were concentrating, furrowing his brow. "I picked you up. Because you were still sleeping." He nodded his head, making all his wild curls bob up and down. "Then I watched you sleep, and then _I _fell asleep," he smiled sheepishly and got up, walking over to his closet.

That seemed to be the end of it, leaving Kurt still sat on his bed, eyes wide, shaking his head. He couldn´t, though, shake the feeling that something had been left out. And then he remembered what his dream had been about that night. He´d dreamt that he was on a date with Blaine – a real date. It had been an amazing dream, he smiled. In the end of it he had asked Blaine to be his boyfriend.

Blaine had said yes. For the millionth time, Kurt wondered: Would Blaine say the same if he asked him for real?


End file.
